Articles of footwear and, in particular, shoes may be made by combining components, such as uppers and bottom units, which may themselves be comprised of subcomponents. For instance, a shoe bottom unit may be comprised of a midsole and an outsole. Various techniques, such as the use of adhesives and/or cements, may be used to join one component, such as a shoe upper, to another component, such as a shoe bottom unit. The proper alignment of the various components of an article of footwear is critical in order for the article to function properly, to withstand use, and/or for the article to be aesthetically pleasing.